


There Are Wolves In My Head and They're Howling

by mercury_caduceus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I'm trying to cover all bases, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Aiden's death, Mentions of Allison's Death, Pining Isaac Lahey, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Rough Sex, Sad Isaac Lahey, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott has a breakdown, Top Isaac Lahey, Verbal Humiliation, again ish, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: “Can you just… can you stick around for a little bit? Don’t rush this decision,” Scott asked. He knew he sounded a little desperate but he honestly didn’t care. Losing Isaac was not worth his pride.~~Scott tries to convince Isaac to stay in Beacon Hills.





	1. Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I'm missing any tags!

Scott stood outside Isaac’s room. The door was closed, but he could hear Isaac opening drawers and shuffling things around.

He was packing.

He really didn’t want Isaac to leave, but he didn’t know how to convince him to stay.

Scott understood Isaac’s desire to leave and never come back. Hell, he’d considered it himself, the only reason he hasn’t left is because he can’t abandon his Pack.

But, fuck, he really didn’t want to lose Isaac.

“Are you just going to lurk out there?” Isaac demanded from the other side of the door, causing Scott to jump a little. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten how creepy he was being.

“Sorry, can I come in?” Scott asked cautiously. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and make Isaac leave faster.

“Sure.”

Scott opened the door slowly, giving Isaac plenty of opportunity to change his mind and tell him to fuck off.

He saw a couple bags, packed with everything Isaac owned, no doubt. All of the dresser drawers were open and empty, nothing hanging in the closet.

Isaac himself was sitting on the bed and staring at Scott with an expression that told Scott how lost Isaac really was. It was heartbreaking.  

“You’re leaving.”

Isaac nodded, “I can’t… I can’t lose anyone else. This town has taken everything from me – my mom, my dad, Erica and Boyd, Allison… I can’t lose the rest of you. The only way I can do that is to leave while you’re all still alive.”

Scott sat down beside Isaac, close enough that their arms were pressed together. “Isaac, if you leave, you’re still losing us in a way. And we’re losing you,” Scott whispered. “ _I’m_ losing you…”

“You guys don’t need me, you’ll be fine without me,” Isaac dismissed. “And I’d rather leave than have you all ripped away from me.”

Scott sighed. He wasn’t going to convince Isaac right this minute, but he needed time to try.

“Can you just… can you stick around for a little bit? Don’t rush this decision,” Scott asked. He knew he sounded a little desperate, but he honestly didn’t care. Losing Isaac was not worth his pride.

Isaac was silent for a few minutes and Scott didn’t say anything, just let Isaac take his time.

Finally, he nodded. He would stay a little longer. Scott let out a deep breath, relieved that he had a little more time to figure out a way to get Isaac to stay.

* * *

 

Scott threw himself down on his bed, a huff of air leaving him as his back hit the mattress. He had gone for a run, cleaned his room, worked out some more, and then thrown in a load of laundry.

“God, how does Stiles handle this?” He said to himself quietly. He was restless. He didn’t know what he wanted to do but he knew he needed to do something.

He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the sweat covering his body. He really needed a shower, but he wanted to make dinner for his mom before she got home in – he checked his phone and swore – less than two hours. He’d have to shower after.

He changed into sweats and a shirt, not really caring what he grabbed, and then walked down the hall to Isaac’s room.

“Hey Isaac,” Scott called after knocking. “I’m gonna make dinner and I was just checking that you were gonna be here? If you don’t want anything, that’s totally fine, I just want you to know that I’m more than happy to have you here for dinner and I’m making tacos which–”

Isaac opening his door abruptly was successful in stopping Scott’s rambling.

“I would love to eat dinner here, thank you. Could I help you with it?” Isaac asked. He wasn’t exactly laughing, but he was smiling slightly, in an exasperated-sort-of way.

Scott nodded, not trusting himself to control his voice yet.

“You know, you don’t need to be so careful around me Scott, I’m not going to bolt at one wrong move,” Isaac said a little later while he was cooking the meat.

Scott smiled at Isaac, a little embarrassed. He knew he was being a bit of a spaz, treating Isaac like a hurt animal.

“I’m just… you were saying last week that you couldn’t lose any of us, but Isaac the thing is, _I_ can’t lose _you_. You’re more important to me than you seem to realize,” he confessed. His face was burning, a little embarrassed at the meaning behind his words but he was mostly just scared of Isaac realizing what he was actually saying and rejecting him.

“I know, I’m your first Beta,” Isaac said, Scott’s real feelings going right over his head. “But you don’t need me, you have Malia now and Lydia and Stiles.”

Scott growled a little in frustration. “Isaac. I don’t need you because you’re my Beta. I need you because you, Isaac, are important to me,” he said. He saw Isaac process what he said and then confusion settled in his features.

“But… why?” Isaac asked, and Scott wanted to cry because he could see that Isaac was genuinely unsure as to why he would be important to anyone.

“Isaac, we’re friends. You make me happy, you help me when I need it, you like to cook with me and we can talk about things. There isn’t one specific reason, but your existence is precious to me,” Scott said slowly. He wasn’t exactly sure how to explain _why_ Isaac was important, he just… was.

And he definitely didn’t want to add the fact that Scott was in love with Isaac. That could push Isaac even further away. Scott had only just convinced Isaac to think about staying a week ago, he really didn’t want to test that this soon.

Isaac seemed to take in what Scott had said for a little while and Scott didn’t push anything. He just finished cutting all the vegetables and Isaac finished mixing in the seasonings for the meat.

Once the food was ready to eat, they put it out on the table, but covered it because they hadn’t taken as long to do it together so there was still an hour until Melissa got home.

Scott was about to go upstairs and try and get in a quick shower before dinner when Isaac pulled him into a hug. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but he accepted the sign of affection without hesitation, hugging Isaac back just as closely.

“Thank you,” Isaac said, his voice a little muffled because his face was pressed into Scott’s neck. Scott couldn’t be sure, but he was almost positive that Isaac was trying not to cry.

“What are you thanking me for?” He asked, hugging Isaac a little tighter.

“For showing me that I’m important, and not just because I can be useful,” he whispered. He was taking in deep breaths, scenting Scott. He couldn’t say he minded, except that he knew he probably smelled pretty bad after working out so much earlier.

“You’re always important, especially to me,” Scott whispered back, pushing his nose into Isaac’s curls and scenting him as well. He felt Isaac shiver against him from the contact.

Eventually Scott began to pull away because he knew he smelled. But Isaac whined and clung even closer, so Scott stopped moving.

“Dude, I probably smell so bad,” Scott pointed out apologetically.

“No, smell _so_ good,” Isaac said, and Scott could hear the deep growl behind the words that meant Isaac was half wolfed out. And then Scott felt Isaac lick up his neck and they both froze.

“S-sorry, I’m so sorry!” Isaac exclaimed, clearly mortified. And then, before Scott could think of anything to say, Isaac had run up to his room and locked the door.


	2. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finds Scott having a really bad nightmare and climbs into the bed with him to help him calm down.

Isaac couldn’t believe that he had _licked_ Scott. Like, yeah, Scott had smelled great, just a little sweaty and like the Preserve and a little spicy from the Alpha power.

But that didn’t give him the right to just fucking lick his neck! And he had no fucking clue why that had happened anyways!

What the fuck was wrong with him? Scott probably thought he was a huge freak and he was never going to speak to him again and Isaac had actually started considering staying in Beacon Hills after hearing how much Scott wanted him here but that was surely not the case anymore!

“Isaac?” Scott’s soft voice called from the other side of the door, freezing Isaac like a trapped animal.

“Uh… yeah?” Isaac answered, not sure if he should open the door or run away.

“Can-can we talk?” Scott asked, sounding very unsure. Isaac had no idea what he had to feel nervous about, _Scott_ wasn’t going around licking people, but he didn’t sound angry or disgusted so that was a good sign.

Isaac opened the door and sat on the bed with his back to the wall to give Scott all the space he wanted.

To Isaac’s surprise, Scott sat beside him on the bed. Putting a little space between their arms but still a lot closer than he thought Scott would be comfortable with.

“I’m not mad, y’know,” Scott told him, his voice calm and his heartbeat steady. He wasn’t lying.

“You’re not,” Isaac said slowly. He didn’t understand Scott’s complete calm at being _licked_. Maybe he hadn’t fully processed what had happened.

“No, a little confused, but not mad,” Scott answered. “You sounded a little wolfed out before you did it, so I figured it was an instinct thing rather than you consciously licking me.”

Huh, that sounded reasonable.

“I just… I have no idea what happened, honestly,” Isaac explained, a little desperately. “Just one minute we were hugging and the next I thought you smelled good so my animal brain told me to lick you and I clearly didn’t have any fully functioning mental capabilities because I thought, ‘yeah, that’s a good idea,’ and then I licked you! Who does that?” Isaac rambled, sounding a little hysterical.

“Dude, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal, I’m sure I’ve done stuff that was way weirder. There was this one time with Stiles when he woke me up because I had been humping his leg in my sleep,” Scott told Isaac, laughing a little at the memory.

Isaac felt a tinge of jealousy at that. He didn’t want to think about Scott sleeping with or having any sexual contact with anyone else, even Stiles.

“Anyways,” Scott said, turning to look at Isaac. “It’s completely fine, and we can forget it happened if that’s what you want, or we can talk about it, or whatever. I’m your Alpha, if you still want that, and I’m not going to be upset because of something like this.”

Isaac breathed out, relieved. “Thank you, can we please just forget it? Pretend it never happened and never talk about it again?”

“Of course, dude,” Scott smiled.

They were walking downstairs to wait for Melissa when Isaac registered something else Scott had said.

“Wait, why wouldn’t I still want you to be my Alpha?” Isaac asked, pausing in his search for a glass to get a drink.

“Well, uh, I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to be in my Pack…” Scott admitted nervously.

“But… why?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly been the best at protecting my Pack and I’ve made a lot of mistakes. And, well, you’re thinking about leaving…” He trailed off, looking at his fingers tangling in the hem of his shirt.

Isaac was hit with the realization of everything extra that Scott would be dealing with after the Nogitsune: feeling like he hadn’t been a good enough Alpha to protect his Pack, Isaac abandoning him just strengthening his feelings of failure, on top of having to deal with his ex-girlfriend and a Pack member dying, not knowing how to help Stiles…

“Oh Scott,” Isaac sighed sadly, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder to comfort him. “I wasn’t planning on leaving because of you. Leaving you would have been one of the hardest things I’d ever done. I just didn’t know how to deal with my grief and I wanted to run as far as I could.”

Scott didn’t answer immediately, looking at Isaac with wide, hopeful eyes that Isaac didn’t understand.

“Are you thinking of… staying?” Scott whispered. Isaac realized that he had been talking about his plans to leave in the past tense, like he wasn’t going to be doing it anymore.

Which he realized now, looking at Scott, thinking about how much leaving would hurt him, both of them if he was being honest… he couldn’t leave, he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay here, with Scott and the rest of the Pack, helping them to rebuild.

“Yeah,” Isaac heard himself saying. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay.”

The resulting smile and bone-crushing hug from Scott solidified Isaac’s certainty in his decision.

* * *

 

A few days later, Isaac was laying in his bed trying and failing to ignore the thoughts that had been keeping him up since the Incident in the kitchen as he liked to call it. He couldn’t get the taste of Scott’s skin out of his head, the warmth of his body against Isaac’s.

And what was worse was his brain replaying it, but then adding to it, where Scott would moan, or sigh Isaac’s name, asking for more, and Isaac would give him that, pushing him against the counter and giving Scott everything he was asking for, making his Alpha scream his name…

He shook his head again, trying to block those thoughts. He didn’t want them, he was still trying to get over the abrupt shock of losing Allison. He hadn’t loved her, they had talked about it, and they had both realized after they’d had sex that their feelings weren’t romantic at all. They’d just had some sexual tension, and after giving into those feelings there was nothing left other than friendship.

Still, seeing someone you cared about, even Aiden, though not on as big of a scale, it wasn’t something you just bounced back from. It took time to heal properly.

But he couldn’t honestly say that he hadn’t ever thought of Scott that way, like when they played lacrosse and Scott just looked amazing in the uniform, or when he helped Isaac with his panic attacks, or when he was fighting for his Pack…

The point is, this wasn’t the first time he had been attracted to Scott, but he was pretty sure this was different. This felt like a more emotional connection, like he was starting to really fall for him.

Before he could think about that any more, he heard something, a voice from down the hall. He listened a little harder and heard Scott, but it was faint enough that he could only hear a little bit.

“ _No… please don’t… no no no…_ ”

Isaac jumped out of bed, moving to Scott’s room cautiously. He didn’t hear anyone else in the house, but he wanted to make sure Scott was definitely okay.

He cracked Scott’s door open the tiniest amount, and, when nothing attacked him, he opened it more to see Scott. He was asleep in his bed, but it was anything but peaceful.

Scott was fast asleep, he must be having a nightmare, and a horrible one at that. He was pleading with something, and Isaac could see tears on his face.

“Scott?” He asked quietly from the doorway. He wanted to wake Scott up, let him know that everything was okay and that whatever he was dreaming about was just that, a dream.

He edged into the room slowly when he realized that he was going to have to go over to Scott to wake him up.

“Scott, wake up,” Isaac said, sitting on the bed beside Scott.

“Please, _please_ ,” Scott sobbed.

Isaac couldn’t stand to see Scott like this, so he just did the first thing he could think of. He laid down beside Scott, resting his head on Scott’s chest and just whispering comforting things.

He felt Scott wake up, relaxing when he saw Isaac. He put his arms around Isaac and pulled him closer, burying his face in his curls.

“Isaac, my Isaac,” he sighed, falling back into a more peaceful sleep.

“My Alpha,” Isaac whispered back, putting the possessiveness down to the Pack bond. He was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of Scott’s heartbeat under his ear and Scott’s scent surrounding him.


	3. Aftermath

Scott woke up slowly, surprised that he wasn’t screaming himself awake for once. Though recently he hadn’t been screaming when he woke up, just fighting the dream until he woke up sweating and breathing heavier than normal. But he hadn’t woken up slowly in weeks, months even.

Then he felt someone else shift in the bed and looked down to see Isaac curled against his body. He had his head on Scott’s chest and one of his arms was thrown over Scott’s bare torso. He didn’t remember Isaac coming in here, but he was almost positive that Isaac’s presence was the reason he was able to sleep so well.

Scott knew it was probably really creepy to lay here and watch the guy he had a crush on sleep, but he couldn’t help it. This is the calmest, most relaxed Scott had ever seen Isaac and he didn’t want to disrupt that.

Of course, as he’s thinking this, he sees Isaac’s brow scrunch up and he shifts a little like something is upsetting him. He mumbles something that Scott doesn’t catch, but Scott wraps his arms around Isaac, pulling him closer. Maybe the presence of his Alpha will help?

He pressed a kiss to Isaac’s temple and his nose into Isaac’s hair, whispering that everything was okay, he was safe.

Almost instantly, Isaac relaxed against Scott, grumbling happily and nuzzling his cheek against Scott’s shoulder.

“My Alpha,” Scott heard him sigh before falling back into a deep sleep.

Scott grinned, so happy that subconsciously Isaac still saw Scott as his Alpha and Scott was still capable of making Isaac feel safe. After everything with the Nogitsune, he had been so worried that his Pack wouldn’t trust him to lead them and protect them anymore. He wouldn’t blame them, but he didn’t _want_ them to lose faith in him.

After a while Isaac started waking up. Scott debated pretending he was still asleep, but Isaac would be able to tell he was lying.

“Good morning,” Scott said softly when Isaac had opened his eyes and lifted his head to orient himself.

Isaac turned his head to look at Scott. He looked embarrassed, though Scott didn’t understand why. “Morning,” Isaac answered just as quietly.

“When did you come in last night?” Scott asked, curious.

“Uhm, around two I think… I heard you, and it sounded like you were upset, so I came to check on you, and I think you were having a nightmare and I didn’t know what to do so… I climbed in bed with you, and you calmed down, so I stayed…” Isaac explained, blushing furiously.

That was when Scott remembered, he _had_ had a bad dream, but that was earlier in the night.

“Thank you,” Scott said, voice a little thick from remembering the dream. “I had a good sleep after you came in,” he assured Isaac, smiling a little.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Isaac asked, absently rubbing his thumb along Scott’s hipbone, which was helping him to get control of his emotions a little.

“Uhm, well, it was different than usual. Normally I just relive that night at Oak Creek, but this one… I-I dreamed that you… that you were the one who died, that I lost-” Scott stopped, his voice catching on a sob. He had his eyes closed and his head back and he was trying, and failing, to control himself.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Isaac told him, though he sounded a little shaken. He sat up, dragging Scott with him so they were facing each other.

“Scott, look at me, open your eyes,” Isaac told him, holding Scott’s face with both hands and wiping away his tears with his thumb. Scott opened his eyes and looked at Isaac.

He reached out and dragged his fingertips along Isaac’s cheekbone, his jaw, his mouth.

“You’re okay, you’re here,” Scott whispered, still crying. He couldn’t seem to stop now that he’d started.

Isaac grabbed Scott’s other hand and held it over his heart, letting him feel how strong and steady it was. Scott moved closer, needing… more. He needed to be closer to Isaac.

He was crying uncontrollably at this point, his breath coming in gasps and he didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“I’m s-sorry, I don’t know wh-why I’m like this,” Scott sobbed. He didn’t want Isaac to think he was weak, but he couldn’t stop, it was like a dam had broken and everything was just coming out at once.

“Scott, my Alpha, it’s okay, you can be upset,” Isaac told him. He was running his hand over Scott’s hair and Scott leaned into the touch for a moment before he started climbing into Isaac’s lap.

He grabbed Isaac’s face and looked into his eyes, which were wide with shock at the moment.

“I can’t-I can’t lose you! You’re too important to me, you’re everything to me, please don’t leave me,” Scott begged. Every time he thought about losing Isaac he just got more and more hysterical, not able to handle the thought.

“I’m not leaving, I promise, I promise,” Isaac replied earnestly.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Scott whispered, before leaning in and kissing Isaac hard.

The rational part of Scott’s mind was screaming at him because Isaac didn’t feel like this for him, he knew that, but the irrational and emotional side had completely taken over and was clearly not thinking straight.

But then Isaac was wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist and kissing him back with just as much emotion which had Scott gasping and gave Isaac a chance to lick his way into Scott’s mouth.

He tangled his fingers in Isaac’s curls, a moan escaping him when Isaac nipped at his bottom lip. He was completely lax under Isaac’s warm hands running up his sides and gripping the back of his neck.

Eventually they both pulled away, needing to breathe. They were staring at each other, breathing hard and looking like they had been thoroughly kissed.

Which they definitely had.

Scott had to admit, he liked Isaac like this, hair a mess from his fingers running through them, lips red and slightly parted, a blush staining his cheeks. He wanted to put this look on Isaac’s face as much as he could.

“Wow,” Isaac breathed, interrupting Scott’s train of thought. He was much calmer now, though he was a little worried about what Isaac was going to say when he was able to think a little more.

He just nodded, wanting to know what Isaac was thinking.

“I’ve… I’ve wanted to do that forever,” Isaac said, causing Scott’s eyes to snap back up to Isaac’s.

“You have?” He asked, confused. “But, you were with… you loved Allison…?”

“I was with her, yeah, but we realized that it wasn’t love. It was just a one-time thing. I’ve had a crush on you for years though, and it just got bigger when we started hanging out,” Isaac admitted, rubbing Scott’s hip again.

“Oh,” Scott said stupidly, amazed that Isaac had liked him for that long.

Isaac laughed at that, a bright, happy sound that Scott hadn’t heard in a while that warmed his chest.

“I’ve had a crush on you since you came to the animal clinic, when we showed you how to help people, to take away their pain,” Scott admitted, smiling at the memory. Isaac had just been so endearing, so sweet, and Scott couldn’t help but fall a little for him, even if he had still loved Allison at the time.

Isaac didn’t know what to say, so instead he just pulled Scott in for another kiss, this one short and sweet but still just as wonderful. Scott could kiss Isaac forever and never get tired of it.

“So, does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want?” Scott asked, nosing at Isaac’s pulse point. Isaac bared his throat a little more, giving Scott better access and making his wolf _very_ pleased with his Beta’s submission.

“You can do whatever you want,” Isaac breathed, moaning when Scott nipped at a spot under his ear.

“Whatever I want, huh?” Scott repeated, smirking at Isaac with intent.

Isaac just nodded, his pupils blown wide. Scott’s smirk grew into a full-blown grin at the effect he was clearly having on Isaac.

He moved Isaac’s pajama pants down his legs to free his erection. Scott licked a stripe from the base of Isaac’s cock to the head before sucking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before taking it all to the base and humming at the feeling of Isaac nudging the back of his throat.

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Isaac groaned, bucking up into Scott’s mouth, causing Scott to moan.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Isaac gasped, grabbing Scott’s hair to ground himself. Scott moaned again when he felt Isaac tug his hair roughly.

“Oh god, you like that? You want me to be rough with you baby? You want me to fuck your face?” Isaac asked.

Scott pulled off, his eyes glowing red. “Please, please fuck my face, _please_ Isaac,” Scott begged.

“Good boy, begging so nicely,” Isaac said. Then he pushed Scott’s head back so that he was swallowing him down again. He started thrusting up into Scott’s warm mouth, trying to find Scott’s limits, but he didn’t seem to have any. He seemed to enjoy it more the rougher Isaac was with him.

“Such a good little cock slut, letting me use your face like this,” Isaac said, earning a whine from Scott. “You like being called a slut, baby? That’s what you are, my perfect slut. Oh fuck, I’m so close, you want my come?” Scott moaned again, sucking Isaac a little harder. He wanted to taste Isaac so badly.

“Oh, fuck, just like that baby, good boy,” Isaac praised, his thrusts becoming less controlled and erratic. “Fuck Scott, fuckfuckfuck!” Isaac shouted, coming down Scott’s throat.

Scott pulled off, licking his lips to catch any come that may have escaped his mouth. Isaac pulled him into a sloppy, open-mouth kiss, both of them moaning at the taste of Isaac’s come.

“ _Isaac_ ,” Scott whined, rubbing his aching cock (which was still trapped in his pajamas) against Isaac’s thigh.

“You wanna come?” Isaac teased, running his fingertips lightly over the fabric covering his erection. Scott just whined in response, bucking forward to try and gain more friction. Isaac pulled his hand away instead.

“How about I fuck you, sweetheart?” Isaac asked, giving Scott the option to say no.

Scott just moaned and moved to his hands and knees in front of Isaac, tugging off his pants as he went.

Isaac got onto his knees behind Scott, running his hand over Scott’s ass, moving the other to run a finger between Scott’s cheeks. Scott groaned, pushing back against Isaac’s hand.

Then Isaac’s tongue was there, and Scott’s brain pretty much shut down, only able to focus on how fucking good it felt to have Isaac’s tongue, and then his fingers, in his ass. The slide was amazing, so Isaac must have grabbed lube at some point, which Scott was grateful for.

“Isaac, please please, more, need more, need you, _please_ ,” Scott begged, almost incoherent because he was so out of it. This felt better than anything Scott had ever experienced.

“You need me to fill you up baby? Does my cock slut need my cock in him?” Isaac asked, and his voice was deep and rough, like he was using every ounce of control to not take Scott before he was ready.

“Yes please, yesyesyes,” Scott chanted, gasping when Isaac’s finger rubbed against his prostate. “ _I_ saac, please!”

Isaac pulled his fingers out of Scott, using the lube on them to slick his cock before sliding in. He bottomed out in one thrust and started fucking Scott into the mattress, not giving him time to adjust. If the sounds Isaac was getting out of Scott were anything to go by, he must not mind.

“God, Scott, take my cock so good, your ass is so perfect. It’s like you were meant to take my cock,” Isaac groaned, shifting so that he was hitting Scott’s prostate every few thrusts.

“Yes, oh fuck, right there!” Scott screamed, almost crying with how good it felt.

“This ass is mine now, _you_ are mine,” Isaac growled. He was so close now that he was going almost entirely on instinct, fucking into Scott with no rhythm, just chasing his orgasm.

“Yours, all yours,” Scott gasped. He reached down to stroke himself and only needed three tugs before he was coming all over his hand.

Isaac groaned loudly as Scott’s orgasm pushed him over the edge.

When Isaac pulled out of Scott, he lay down, pulling Scott into his arms. They didn’t say anything for a while, just basking in the post-sex glow.

Scott was the first one to break the silence. “That was… amazing,” he breathed, still shocked at how good that had been.

“No kidding,” Isaac replied, just as shocked. He’d had good sex before, but nothing compared to being with Scott.

Scott glanced at the time and groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, tightening his hold on Scott as though to protect him from whatever he was upset about.

“Stiles and Malia will be here in ten minutes. We have to get up, and we should probably shower,” he grumbled. He didn’t want to move for the rest of the day, but he had promised to help Malia.

“Well, we should shower together, conserve water and all that,” Isaac said, grinning suggestively.

“We wouldn’t want to be anything other than environmentally and economically conscientious,” Scott answered, pulling Isaac to the bathroom.

He smiled, pulling Isaac into another kiss. He was so glad he had convinced him to stay in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott breaks down; Isaac helps him; Scott kisses Isaac without any warning; Scott and Isaac have sex (Scott asks to have his face fucked, Isaac calls him a slut, but everything is consensual).  
> I'm really bad at endings so I'm sorry that this is so abrupt!


End file.
